Robert and Amy's relationship
Robert and Amy's relationship takes many twists and turns throughout the series. Here is a list of episodes in which significant events happen between Robert and Amy. Season 1 *Episode 14: "Who's Handsome?" **This is the first appearance of Amy, when Debra introduces her to Robert. After a short chat, Robert and Amy go on their first date. This is where the relationship begins. Season 2 *Episode X: " " **season 2 space holder Season 3 Episode 9: "The Lone Barone" *After dating for nearly 2 years, Amy begins hinting at marriage. But Robert freaks out, and Amy ends up breaking up with him because of his fear of commitment. Episode 25: "Robert Moves Back" * Robert pulls over a car for speeding to see Amy in the passenger's seat with another man. She comes over to his apartment later and they re-kindle their love... in front of Robert's entire apartment complex. Season 4 Episode 12: "What's with Robert" * Amy breaks up with Robert after he gets her pearls for her birthday instead of an engagement ring - then Amy tells Debra that maybe Robert is gay so the Barrones question Robert. Episode 15: "Robert's Rodeo" * Amy visits Robert in hospital after he is gored by a bull, but Robert rebuffs her. Episode 23: "Confronting the Attacker" * Robert and Amy start dating again, before Robert loses his nerve on his first day back at work and snaps at Amy, implying that Amy and Robert are on the rocks. Episode 24: "Robert's Divorce" * Robert encounters his ex-wife Joanne, at a restaurant, and later contemplates getting back together with her while he's still dating Amy Season 5 Episodes 1 & 2 ("Italy Pt 1. & 2"): * While on vacation in Italy, Robert meets a Gelato girl, Stefania, and begins a holiday-fling with her. He also calls Joanne on a long-distance call, but hangs up. Episode 4: "Meant to Be" * Struggling with having three women interested in him (Joanne, Stefania, and Amy), Robert wonders which person he is meant to be with. He chooses Amy, and decides to come clean about Joanne, which angers Amy. He leaves out the fling with Stefania, but Amy later founds out after Debra accidentally reveals the details. Amy slaps Robert twice and leaves before saying a final goodbye. In desperation, he calls Stefania, but is told to drop dead by her father. Episode 17: "Stefania Arrives" * Marie calls Stefania asking her to come to America to visit Robert, and she brings her father along. After only one date though, Robert realises that Stefania is 'annoying', and breaks up with her. However, she and her father stay in America. Episode 21: "Let's Fix Robert" * Robert is ambushed by Amy, Stefania, his mother, and Judy, who all try to determine what, exactly, is wrong with Robert, and why he cannot maintain a relationship. Robert tells them that things simply weren't right between them, and apologises. Season 6 Episode 7: "Jealous Robert" * Marie and Debra set Amy up with Gianni, Ray's friend, in order to make Robert jealous. Their plan backfires, however, when Amy shows a genuine interest in Gianni. Robert realises he still has feelings for Amy. Episode 14: "Snow Day" * Ray, Debra, Robert and Amy are stuck with Marie and Frank inside their house during a snow storm. At the end of the episode, Robert and Amy dance together alongside Ray and Debra. But by the beginning of Season 7, it appears as though they are no longer a couple. Season 7 *Episode 9: "She's the One" **After a disastrous night with a women Robert thought could be the one, he dejectedly goes to a sports bar where he runs into Amy, who is equally frustrated with her love life. *Episode 10: "Marie's Vision" **Robert and Amy arrive together for Thanksgiving dinner, showing they are back together as a couple. *Episode 14: "Just a Formality" **Robert goes to ask Amy's parents for permission to marry her, and is disappointed when they say no. After a pep-talk from his family he decides to propose anyway. *Episode 24: "Robert's Wedding" **It's Amy and Roberts big day. After some typical Barone family hijinks Amy and Robert tie the golden cord. Category:Articles about Robert